You make me wanna
by Nadesiko Takase
Summary: Sonfic sobre un punto de vista distinto de la relación de Yuki y Shu. Advertencia: soft lemon


**Notas de la autora:** Hola!. Me atrevo a presentar ante ustedes mi primer fic de Gravitation n.n Quiero colaborar en el incremento de los fics de esta serie tan divina (Nadesiko se babea).

Espero sea de su agradoLa idea surgió cuando escuchaba en el auto "You make me wanna la la" de Ashley Simpson, y me pareció que se aplicaba muy bien a Shu, no les parece? n.n Aunque hay mucho de Yuki _POV_

Declaimer: Gravitation no me pertenece (pero no pueden detener mi imaginación morbosa, jojojojo!).

Advertencias: Yaoi y sutil lemon (no sería fic mío si no lo hubiese).

Parejas: YukixShuichi

Género: Romance - Songfic.

Canción: You make me wanna lala.

Intérprete: Ashley Simpson

Raiting: mmmm... K? Ja, ja xD Ni yo me la creí. Nunca hice un fic que no fuese de clasificación M. Así que menores de edad...! Que no los pillen leyendo a Nad-chan XDDD

**D**edicatoria: Como siempre, a mi nee-chan, Juny S Tao!. También a Forfirith-Greenleaf, porque sé que le gusta Grav y porque escribe muy linduuuu! n.n

**You make me wanna...**

By Nadesiko Takase

Yuki decidió darle un receso a sus dedos luego de unas prolongadas y agotadoras horas de redacción frente al monitor. Para relajarse tomó una cerveza helada aprovechando que el mocoso no estaba para reprochárselo y fue a sentarse en la sala, donde encendió un cigarrillo.

Dio una profunda calada para luego soltar el humo con parsimonia, echando la cabeza hacia atrás mientras se entregaba de lleno al placer de sus vicios y a la paz reinante en el departamento ahora que Shuichi baka no estaba en los alrededores alborotándolo todo.

Pero la paz y sosiego le duraron poco...

_- _¡¡¡¡YUKIIIIII! - clamó un pelirrosa rebosante de energías apenas abrió la puerta del departamento que compartía con su novio. - ¡¡¡Ya llegué! n.n - anunció entusiasmado de poder estar finalmente con su rubio precioso, divino, hermoso, cariñoso... o.o Eh, no, eso no u.u

Apenas vio al baka cruzar el umbral de la puerta, su cabecita pervertida voló instintivamente hacia _esos_ pensamientos. ¿Y cómo rayos no hacerlo si el maldito crío usaba noche y día esas ropas reveladoras que dejaban tan poco a la imaginación?.

Yuki pasó saliva con dificultad haciendo acopio de toda la fuerza de voluntad en su cuerpo para no abalanzarse sobre el inocente y distraído niño cuando lo vio agacharse para dejar su mochila en el suelo, dejando ver el... _incitante_ panorama que constituían su pequeño trasero y sus largas y delicadas piernas recubiertas por esa piel deliciosamente cremosa y tersa.

_You can dress me up in diamonds_

_You can dress me up in dirt_

_You can throw me like a line-man_

_I like it better when it hurts_

Cuando Shuichi se irguió nuevamente, el escritor desvió rápidamente la mirada, pretendiendo estar demasiado interesado en la mancha de humedad en la pared de enfrente como para siquiera haberlo notado. Como de costumbre, el pelirrosa corrió a su encuentro para abalanzarse sobre su cuello y rodear su cintura con las piernas, quedando prendado de él como bebé Koala.

(**N/A: **Nunca vieron a los bebés koalas con sus mamás?. Son kawaii!)

El rubio, oculto tras su fría indiferencia usual, soltó un convincente gruñido que expresaba su pseudo estado de irritabilidad al recibir sobre él al chico contra su voluntad.

- ¡Abajo, baka!. ¿Crees que no pesas?.

Shuichi hizo un adorable puchero que rápidamente cambió a una gran sonrisa de alegría. Ignorando por completo el desagradable comentario, bañó de besos tontos y efusivos el rostro del grinch, tratando de acallar cualquier comentario que pudiese hacer...

Después de todo, ya estaba inmunizado contra el perenne humor irrasible de su koi. Lo había aceptado así. Sino, no lo habría perseguido con tanto ahínco y perseverancia. Podría parecer un chiquillo tonto, pero sabía muy bien lo que quería y no se detenía hasta lograrlo. Y su koi era la contundente y deliciosa prueba de su dedicación por alcanzar sus objetivos.

_Oh, I have waited here for you_

_I have waited_

_- _¡Bueno, basta!. - ordenó con firmeza, por más que esos besos infantiles y desprovistos de intensiones secundarias (como los suyos) le agradaban bastante.

Shuichi cesó obediente para mirarlo cual cachorro regañado, pero sin disimular una gran sonrisa de satisfacción al estar tan cerca de su rubio escritor.

Yuki clavó la mirada en él, a su vez, con el ceño fruncido y una legible expresión de molestia.

- ¿Que sucede, Yuki?. - interrogó, mirándolo con curiosidad. Su casual entonación aniñada agitó el corazón del frío escritor, pero no permitió que el niño viese esa debilidad en él, de lo contrario, comenzaría a pasarlo por encima. - ¡YUKI!. - insistió el chico al comprender que no tenía intenciones de responderle. Frunció el ceño, asemejándose, sin premeditarlo, a una chistosa e inmadura imitación del semblante de su novio.

Y es que con el tiempo de convivencia, uno termina adquiriendo las costumbres y gestos del otro...

- No me gusta la ropa que usas, baka. - replicó al fina, lanzando sin muchos miramientos al chico sobre el sofá.

- ¡¡¡YUKI! . - chilló estrepitosamente y con graciosos lagrimones de cocodrilo en las orbes violetas. - ¡Nunca te gusta nada de mí!. - se quejó en tono infantil, haciendo un puchero. - Que soy "cero talento", que soy un crío del demonio, que soy un ruidoso, que soy malo en la cama... - comenzó a enumerar con los dedos, para luego clavar la miradita triste en el receptor. - ¿Es que no tengo algo que te guste?.

Yuki arqueó sutilmente una ceja ante el dramatismo del baka. Soltó un gruñido y se enfiló a la cocina, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada helante.

Shuichi apretó los labios para disimular una sonrisa. Le gustaba más cuando Yuki se hacía el recio, creyendo que era él quién llevaba el mando de la situación. Eso le subía la temperatura y originaba el impulso de saltar sobre el condenado escritor para rogarle que lo tomara y que lo hiciera gritar hasta perder la conciencia...

_You make me wanna la la_

_in the kitchen on the floor_

_I'll be a french maid _

_When I meet you at the door_

_I'm like an alley cat_

_Drink the milk up, I want more_

_You make me wanna_

_You make me wanna scream_

Pero ambos sabían de manera implícita que Yuki había dejado de ser el que llevaba las riendas hacia mucho tiempo.

En el pasado, el escritor huía del insistente vocalista y trataba por todos los medios posibles de alejarlo para conservar su falso sentido de seguridad y estabilidad. Y Shuichi corría detrás de él como alma que lleva el Diablo, siguiéndolo a todos lados y diciéndole que no habría manera de que lograse alejarlo...

A regañadientes, el escritor accedió a darle una oportunidad. Pero aquello no significaba la culminación del drama. La relación entre ambos era bastante complicada debido al carácter indiferente y al temor a la intimidad sentimental del rubio, que se sentía abrumado con las atenciones, la disponibilidad y el amor de aquél crío impulsivo.

El tiempo pasó, y Shuichi, al no ver cambio en la actitud fría y hermética de Yuki, finalmente se vio obligado a reconocer que tal vez había fallado y a aceptar que su amor no era correspondido. Así, una tarde, luego de pasar incontables noches en el pasillo, Shu decidió marcharse. Cuando el escritor volvió a su departamento en donde dejaba a su novio quedarse "ocasionalmente", no encontró al chico por ningún lado ni sus pertenencias.

Finalmente se había rendido luego de tantos intentos fallidos de alcanzarlo e incontables golpes a su orgullo.

Y pasaron unos meses...

Hasta que Yuki comprendió que no podía estar sin él, y fue a recuperarlo.

Desde entonces, ambos supieron que el poder había cambiado de gobernante.

- Ne, Yuki, no seas malo... - gimoteó el cantante, yendo a su encuentro a la cocina, rodeándole la cintura con los brazos y susurrándole al oído en tono lastimero.

El interpelado se giró para mirarlo a los ojos luciendo su típico semblante indiferente. El chico continuaba apresando su cintura para que no se le escapase antes de conseguir arrancarle, a la fuerza, de ser necesario, una sonrisa, una mirada, una palabra o un gesto de cariño.

Y el vocalista era muy perseverante.

- ¿Por qué estás enojado conmigo? TwT

Yuki tomó su delicado mentón toscamente entre sus dedos largos y aproximó el rostro del crío al suyo hasta que sus labios se rozaran y las respiraciones cálidas chocaron.

(**N/A:** Creo que a Yuki se lo debe demandar por pedofilia y abuso de menores... Pero también creo que a Shu le encanta!)

- No me gusta que todos te vean con esos escandalosos trapos que llamas ropa. - le siseó, entrecerrando los felinos ojos ámbar.

Las orbes violetas Shuichi se abrieron con sorpresa para luego esbozar una sonrisa triunfal. Lo había conseguido... De nuevo. Yuki le dejó bien claro que estaba celoso.

El vocalista posó sus pupilas en los llenos labios del rubio que rozaban seductoramente los suyos e inconscientemente se mordió el labio inferior, tratando de controlar el deseo que comenzaba a bullir en su interior.

_You can meet me on an aero-plane_

_Or in the back of the bus_

_You can throw me like a boomerang_

_I'll come back and beat you up_

_Oh, I have waited here for you_

_Dont, keep me waiting_

Adivinando los pensamientos del chico, Yuki tomó sus labios con los propios en un violento y profundo beso que logró arrancarle un gemido a su baka en protesta por la rudeza empleada. Pero el rubio lo ignoró por completo, tomándolo posesivamente por la cintura y atrayéndolo con fuerzas hacia él, presionándolo contra su cuerpo como si tratase de fundirse en él.

Logró que Shuichi abriera la boca para introducir su lengua en ella y proclamarse como su único y legítimo gobernante en un beso ferviente, enardecido, que comenzaba a dejar al cantante sin aire.

Finalmente Shu-chan consiguió separarlo con delicadeza colocando una mano en su pecho mientras trataba de recobrar el elemental gas. Pero Yuki no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo ir tan fácil... Para gozo y deleite del pelirrosa, a quién le encantaba la faceta impulsiva e irracional que muchas veces su amante presentaba cuando hacían el amor.

_You make me wanna la la_

_in the kitchen on the floor_

_I'll be a french maid _

_When I meet you at the door_

_I'm like an alley cat_

_Drink the milk up, I want more_

_You make me wanna_

El escritor, que para estas alturas ya se encontraba muy excitado con la actitud reacia de Shuichi, terminó por perder el control. Entonces tomó a su pareja con fuerza y lo subió sin mucha delicadeza a la mesa de la cocina para luego separarle las piernas y acomodarse entre ellas.

Comenzaron a desvestirse presurosos y sin preámbulos para luego demostrarse mutuamente cuanto se amaban.

El pequeño pelirrosa, que de inocente solo tenía la pinta, se encontraba sumido en un profundo estado de excitación y estupor, todo cortesía de los frenéticos movimientos de vaivén de Eiri dentro suyo.

_You make me wanna la la_

_in the kitchen on the floor_

_I'll be a french maid _

_When I meet you at the door_

_I'm like an alley cat_

_Drink the milk up, I want more_

_You make me wanna_

_You make me wanna scream_

Ambos cuerpos se tensaron casi sincronizadamente. El rubio acabó dentro de su amante, terminando así de proclamarlo como suyo, y el chico lo recibió gustoso y extasiado, para luego relajarse completamente hasta rozar la inconsciencia. Yuki permanecía sobre él, tratando de regularizar su respiración, cobijándolo con el calor de su cuerpo de amante protector.

Eran en momentos como esos en los que Shuichi se alegraba profundamente de haber perseverado tanto en sus intentos por ganarse al escritor. Realmente, eran el uno para el otro.

_I feel safe with you_

_I can be myself tonight _

_It's alright, with you_

_Cuz you hold, my secrets tight _

_You do, You do_

- ¿Por qué sonríes, baka?. - inquirió la profunda voz de Eiri, mirándolo intensamente, cual si fuese la primera vez. Y es que disfrutaba escrutando secretamente al mocoso.

El aludido lo observó con ojos brillosos y una sonrisa maravillosa que alegró el corazón antes frío y muerto del rubio. Verlo sonreír así le iluminaba el cielo y hacía que todas sus berreadas y lloriqueos atroces y desencadenantes de agudas migrañas rindiesen cuentas.

- ¡Baka tú!. u.û - bromeó el niño, fingiendo indignación unos instantes. Volvió a abrir los luminosos ojos para sonreírle, rodeando el cuello de su novio con los brazos para atraerlo más. - Te amo, Yuki n.n

El destinatario de tan profundo mensaje dejó escapar, muy a su pesar, una pequeña sonrisa que provocó el desconcierto de Shu por unos momentos.

No hubo réplica.

Pero no era necesaria... El amor que Yuki le profesaba se lo demostraba a su muy peculiar y retorcida forma. Y a Shuichi le encantaba.

_You make me wanna la la, la la la, la la, la la la la la la la la la_

_You make me wanna la la, la la la la_

_You make me wanna la la, la la la, la la, la la la la la la la la la..._

**oOo Owari oOo**


End file.
